


any way you want it (that's the way you need it)

by goodmorningbeloved



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (but they're good tears), Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Tony Stark, Comeplay, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Insecurities, Intimacy, M/M, Mentions of knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Steve Rogers, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Rut Sex, Top Steve Rogers, heavy undertones of dom!Steve and sub!Tony, mentions of switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorningbeloved/pseuds/goodmorningbeloved
Summary: But the truth is, the truth that Steve knows, is that Tony has always been soft—soft to suggestion, soft for love, soft at heart; it's everyone else who put the world on his shoulders, who took one look atStarkandHoward's sonandalphaand told him he couldn't be. Couldn't bow when pushed, couldn't bend under the gentlest of touches, couldn't accept pleasure any other way than what wasproperandnormal.--Or: good alphas fuck and good omegas are fucked, but Steve has never cared aboutgoodunless it's about making Tony feel so.





	any way you want it (that's the way you need it)

**Author's Note:**

> i want to play endlessly with a/b/o dynamics tbh. i really wanted to incorporate both pre-serum steve and steve actually penetrating tony, but 4k of porn is, like, a lot for me. so some other day i'll explore those
> 
> thank you to [val](http://ccptainrogers.tumblr.com) for horribly enabling me and then cheerleading me and reading this over. ily. my porn is eternally dedicated to you
> 
> obligatory warning for dubcon because this is A/B/O and tony's in rut, but i'm waving my authorial wand and establishing that both parties here are v consenting and v willing to help each other feel good and certainly trust each other to do so
> 
> title source should be obvious. i really tried to resist, but.....yeah ;v;

Sometimes.

Sometimes it’s Tony’s rut that gets to be too much. Sometimes it’s Tony’s rut that outlasts even Steve’s stamina, leaves him breathing hard over Steve, eyes blown wide and dark with less want and more need. "Please," Tony chokes out, and Steve can feel how badly he’s trembling, struggling to hold himself up by the hands placed on either side of Steve’s head and the thighs Steve has loosely hooked his own legs over. "Sorry,  _sorry_ , just  _please_ —"

"Shh. Tony." Steve shakes his head and eases his grip in Tony’s hair to something gentler. Tony’s knot has gone down enough for him to slip out of Steve, but Tony can feel the tremble in his hips: more. Tony needs more. "It’s okay," Steve whispers, stroking his other down Tony’s rear. "You’re okay, I’ve got you. Move back a little for me?"

Come and slick trickle down his ass and pools beneath him when Tony pulls out, a filthy feeling in the best way, and the only kind of discomfort Steve feels about the movement. But he ignores even that in favor of pushing himself up to a sitting position, legs still bracketed around Tony’s trembling thighs.

"C’mere, sweetheart." Steve cups his cheek and kisses his other. "Gonna move your legs, okay? I know you’re tired, but I’ll take care of you, I promise."

Tony’s ruts are brutal. For every alpha, beta, omega he’s slept with, outside and inside of past relationships, his ruts have always felt too much to share with a person.  _Too intimate_ , Tony had confessed to him on their first night together, the faintest of shame rippling under their bond.  _Too close. Especially when I knew none of them would stay._  And maybe Maria had taught him a little of the same values Steve had been raised with too: that heats and ruts are things sacred to be shared with your true mate. Years and years and years of going through ruts alone, Steve isn’t surprised that Tony is so overwhelmed each time he spends one with a partner. 

He’s picked the right one this time, because Steve plans to be there for him before, during, and after every single one. Sometimes, Steve just needs to remind him of that promise.

He moves both hands to Tony’s hips now and slides them down Tony’s thighs, coaxing him to shift each one until he's settled in Steve's lap instead. The new position brings his still-hard cock to the pool of Steve's own come on his stomach, and Tony shivers, burrowing against him.

"There. That's nice, hm?" Steve soothes. "Warm. It's okay, Tony. Do you feel that? What you made me do?"

He guides one of Tony's hand to the evidence on his belly. Tony gives a low, needy whine when Steve curls his fingers for him, smearing the come over his stomach and Tony's hand lazily.

"Made me come so hard," Steve whispers, kissing the corner of his eye. "You were real good to me, Tony, so good. Here."

Steve brings Tony's hand up, and it takes barely a full swipe of his finger across the brunet's bottom lip before Tony opens for him with a soft moan, letting Steve gently push his fingers into his warm, wet mouth. Tony suckles on his fingers so sweetly, still in the post-orgasmic reprieve between the waves of his rut, and Steve murmurs encouragements and pets his hair through it.

"Good," he says again and again, meaning every single iteration. "Good. So good. My alpha."

Tony jerks at the title, his eyes flying wide. He releases Steve's fingers with a wet gasp. " _No_ ," he whimpers, shaking his head, using the same hand to push against Steve's chest, like he's been reminded of something horribly urgent, "fuck, m'sorry, I'm so  _useless_ , can't- can't even do this right-"

"Hey. None of that." Steve's voice hardens, and almost instantly there's a responding growl from the back of Tony's throat, innate alpha instincts rising against being told what to do—

But the truth is, the truth that Steve knows, is that Tony has always been soft—soft to suggestion, soft for love, soft at heart; it's everyone else who put the world on his shoulders, who took one look at  _Stark_  and  _Howard's son_  and  _alpha_  and told him he couldn't be. Couldn't bow when pushed, couldn't bend under the gentlest of touches, couldn't accept pleasure any other way than what was  _proper_  and  _normal_.

It had taken months of laying out the foundation and building up trust with tremulous hands for them to work up to this point.

"You're not allowed to say a single word against my alpha." Steve gentles his voice again, his clean hand coming up to rest lightly just at the top of Tony's spine, stroking the skin there. "S'pecially if they aren't true. Do you understand, Tony?"

Tony is still taut against him, head bowed low, and if Steve was in a position to see his eyes, he knows Tony would be trying to stare him down and reclaim dominance. Their biological natures dictate that.

Steve doesn't give him a chance to, because this isn't about power. He isn't trying to take anything from Tony; there is nothing for Tony to reclaim from him. "You need more. Don't you? I'll give you more, Tony, everything you need. I've got you. Just tell me what you need me to do." He applies just the slightest pressure, urging Tony to relax against him.

And like that, Tony unfolds, like a beautiful puzzle box finally unlatched and unlocked in all the right places, and Tony's collapsing forward to bury his face into Steve's shoulder with a trembling sob. "Need to come," he breathes, hips twitching forward minutely, the friction making him groan, "I need— not _enough_ , I'm sorry, I just need..."

"No more 'sorry's either, all right?" Steve says gently. "Got nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart. You don't just need this, you want this. Right? Want me to give this to you. Nothing to be ashamed about there." He smiles against Tony's temple where he knows he'll feel it. "You know I love making you feel good, any which way it takes." Without taking his other hand off of Tony's back, he slips his own fingers into his mouth, slicking them again where they've dried after Tony's suckling.

Tony squirms weakly one last time against him. "But- But I should—"

"Be on top of me?" Steve finishes sympathetically. "Fucking me? Giving me your knot, is that what you should be doing?"

Tony's heart is hammering madly against his. Decades of ingrained lessons have him silently picking apart Steve's words for the trap, the trick, because those must sound like trick questions, and eventually he chokes out, "God, I'm so—  _awful_ —"

"For liking what makes you feel good?" Steve brings his wet fingers down to the curve of Tony's rear, tracing down until he finds Tony's rim. "Awful for that, Tony? Am I awful when I beg for your mouth around me, when I beg for you to fuck me, because it makes me feel good?"

"No," Tony keens when Steve starts circling that tight pucker. "No, never, you're perfect, Steve, _perfect_ —"

"So why can't I think you're perfect too for wanting this, hm?" Using his other hand to take a cheek of Tony's gorgeous ass and spread it open for him, Steve begins to push the first finger inside, groaning quietly when Tony's walls clench tight around the intrusion. Tony clings to him for the entire slide of it, until Steve's buried to the knuckle, slowly drawing back out, and pushing in again. "Tight," he says softly. "But hell, do you feel amazing, Tony."

Tony doesn't produce slick like he does, so he has to be slower about it so he doesn't hurt him. It has the dual effect of letting both of them feel every inch that Steve drives into him, again, and again, and again.

It's Tony who digs his fingernails into Steve's shoulder, who pants into his ear with the first hints of rut-fueled impatience in his voice, "Steve,  _more_." 

"Soon. Just wanna make sure you're stretched proper, okay?"

He can feel every time Tony instinctively wants to push back, to go back to what he knows because it's safe, and there's nothing wrong with that, but Steve wants to show him this can be one day be something safe too. He knows he can give him anything he needs.

He works his way up to a second finger, and, before the third, and leans over to take the unused bottle of lube out of the nightstand. By three fingers Tony is openly whimpering in his arms. His hips keep spasming weakly, sparking friction for their cocks trapped between their bellies, but Steve ignores them for now and concentrates on trailing half-journeys up and down Tony's spine and stretching him open, slowly and steadily.

"Steve," Tony utters.

"You can come anytime you want to, Tony," Steve assures him. "Don't have to ask or to wait. This is for you. Like I said, I'm gonna make you feel good."

"Not enough." Tony sounds miserable, but it's not as malicious towards himself. Just...resigned. "It's- I need _more_. Please."

Steve keeps pumping his fingers in and out of him. Tony's still so tight, but he is more open now, open enough for Steve to be able to crook his fingers inwards slightly now with every push. "Need what? Tell me, Tony."

He feels Tony squeezing his eyes shut into his shoulder. "Need you."

"Tell me exactly, sweetheart."

There's another little growl from Tony, and his heels dig a little harder where they're propped against Steve's lower back. But when Tony next speaks, his voice lacks usual certainty: "Your- Your fingers. Need your fingers in me, Steve, please."

Steve rewards him by curling his fingers particularly so, and Tony gasps and straightens up so quickly that he almost breaks loose of Steve's hold. "O-Oh God," he gasps, breathless.

"Steve's just fine," Steve teases, pulling out a little only to push his fingers in again and rub that same bundle of nerves, almost apologetically. 

Tony keens and arches his back again, his hips rutting back and forth like he can't decide whether he wants more or not, but soon he's choosing the former, rolling his hips back insistently against Steve's hand.  "Steve, _fuck_ , do that again, please, felt so good."

"Mhmm. What felt good, Tony?"

He can see the edges of Tony's blush even though Tony has his face still tucked away. "Your fingers inside me." This time Tony takes less time to respond, a confession into the safety of Steve’s neck. "F- Fucking me. Stretching me o- _oh_ , so open."

"Fucking you," Steve agrees, curling purposefully into his prostate again. Every little pleasured gasp he draws from Tony is his own reward. "That's right. I'm fucking you with my fingers, Tony, and you love it, don't you, alpha? I can feel it. You keep clenching real tight around me," he coos. "Your pretty little hole doesn't want me to take 'em out, I think."

"Don't you dare." Tony's nails dig into his skin. "Don't stop, Steve."

"I won't. Don't worry." And true to his word, Steve speeds up his pace just a little, making sure to brush that bundle of nerves each time he buries his fingers all the way in. His other hand is still resting possessively over the curve of Tony's ass, keeping him open and pinning down to Steve, and Tony — sweet, beautiful Tony — lets him do it all.

"I meant what I said," Steve pants, nipping at his ear. "Don't have to ask to come. Any time you need to, just let go. Let go for me." He moves down, his hand never stopping as he sucks a dark bruise at the top of Tony’s jawline. "Just keep talking, gorgeous. Give me something to go off of."

"Could _get_ you off," Tony huffs, rolling his hips purposefully against Steve and making Steve gasp at the friction against his own hard cock between them, "if you just let me…"

"Mmm. You’re sweet, Tony, but not this time. Wanna focus on you." Steve pauses, weighing his words. "Is that okay, alpha?" he murmurs, pausing with his fingers sunk deep into Tony, not moving.

He hears Tony’s intake of breath. To Steve’s acute senses, his hesitation seems to last for hours, but Steve waits until he’s ready. "Yes," Tony eventually whispers back, and there’s nothing but aching honesty and _relief_ there as he finally, fully relaxes against Steve and nods against his neck. "Yeah. S’okay, Steve." 

"Thank you. Thank you, Tony." Regretting that he only has two hands, Steve moves the one from Tony’s ass to his front, taking Tony’s dick by the base right where his knot will swell. From there, Steve gives him a stroke from base to tip, alternating the pressure of his hand to imitate the way his own ass would clench around Tony.

Tony’s responding moan is beautiful. "I love your hands," he whispers, voice raw, "a-and your fingers, they’re so long, so thick. You reach so, ah, so deep, I swear I- fuck!" He cries out when Steve finally moves his fingers all the way back out again and then shoves them in, resuming his previous pace without buildup. Steve pulls back to capture Tony’s flushed, parted lips in a filthy kiss, and as promised, he sets out to give Tony one of the best damn orgasms of his life.

Steve begins fucking him in earnest, bracing the heel of his palm over Tony's tailbone to drive his fingers in all the way to the knuckle each time, and every thrust makes Tony’s voice hitch into a shout. He’s a stream of breathless praises and half-formed pleas, rocking back and forth in Steve’s lap as his rut renews his desire to _fuck_ and _come,_ but Steve is strong enough to keep him pinned soundly against his chest and open to the pleasure Steve is willing to give. Between them, he moves his other hand over Tony’s cock with the same unrelenting pace, tightening his hand fractionally with each stroke until Tony is keening from the dual simulation of fucking and being fucked.

"Gonna come," he pants, not so much kissing Steve as leaning against his cheek, breaths coming in warm puffs from his reddened lips, "keep going, fuck, don’t stop, Steve, _please_ —"

It makes Steve’s chest twist, how tightly Tony is clinging to his shoulders now, like he’s afraid Steve really might stop and take this away from him at the last moment and scold him for being aberrant, for not being a true alpha. 

Tony comes when Steve suddenly stops his hand at the base of his cock and _squeezes_ , and as he watches Tony arch his back into the light with his mouth open in a sob of pure pleasure, Steve wants to tear his jaws into every single person who taught Tony to be ashamed of _this_. 

"Good boy," Steve growls, kissing up the exposed column of his throat as he continues to fuck Tony with his fingers, drawing out his orgasm, "such a good alpha, perfect and _mine_."

Tony’s fingers tighten in his hair, and there’s a sharp tug in their bond where Tony’s inner alpha surges from the cloudiness of the rut to _refuse submission, wrong, wrong,_ only to melt under Steve’s soothing touch. It’s a precious, astounding show of trust, and Steve loves Tony so _much_ , and God, he only ever wants to show him he wasn’t mistaken to trust Steve.

His alpha’s knot has swollen to full size between his fingers, and Steve finally eases the ones still buried in Tony’s ass until he’s just keeping his fingers warm in that tight heat. Tony trembles as he continues to come. Steve feels nearly every spurt of seed with his cock still pressed up beside Tony’s, and he can’t deny how hard he is too, but his pleasure is secondary here. As Tony’s omega, he’s going to help his alpha through the worst parts of his rut first.

"Feel okay?" he murmurs, slipping his fingers out of Tony with a soft, lewd squelch. He feels Tony’s cock twitch at that, releasing another dribble of come. Steve exhales slowly and wills away the urge to push his fingers back into Tony until Tony’s coming dry. "You feel this, sweetheart?" Without ever relenting his grip on Tony’s knot, he traces over Tony’s stretched hole, lazily rubbing up and down Tony’s crack and spreading the excess lube. Steve feels some of it drip down onto his lap, and it doesn’t take much to imagine that it’s dripping down to Tony’s balls too. "Mm. You’re so slick here, almost as much as I get."

There’s a little growl from Tony again.

"Okay, okay." Steve chuckles, kissing his cheek in apology. It’s all teasing; he loves Tony as he is. "Not an omega. You’re all alpha, who takes such good care of me, who spoils and indulges me…"

"Not that," Tony manages, digging his foot into Steve’s hip mindfully again. "Y- You get so fucking wet, never seen anyone else who can get so slick so— ah, so fast."

Steve can’t help but laugh again, feeling a rush of happiness. "All right. I’ll take that."

"I _love_ it," Tony grumbles. He scrapes his teeth over Steve’s bonding mark emphatically. 

"I know you do. I love it too, love that I can be ready for you quicker." Steve noses into Tony’s hair. "How’re you feeling? Better?"

"Better." Tony’s voice sounds a little clearer again, but there’s an edge to it. On cue, Steve feels his hips jerk a little, and a shaky moan tumbles out of Tony’s mouth when it shifts his cock in Steve’s grip. "But— it feels…different. With your hand."

"Good, or bad?"

"Just different." He feels Tony’s eyelashes flutter against his shoulder. "I don’t know if— if it’s enough for the rut," Tony confesses a moment later, slight frustration seeping back into his voice. "B-But your fingers, in me, that. That felt good."

"You liked coming from that, hm?" Steve pets his flank soothingly. He gradually lessens the pressure around Tony’s knot, and he feels it start to go down. Tony isn’t coming anymore either, just weak pulses whenever Steve strays a little too closely to his sensitive ass, but that doesn’t change the fact that they’re well and truly filthy. "Doesn’t it feel amazing? I can’t believe you’ve really never let someone have you like that before, Tony."

"Wasn’t proper," Tony mumbles, but there’s no self-loathing now.

"Don’t know how proper people live, then. Not knowing how good it feels to be fucked—can’t imagine it."

It doesn’t take super soldier sensitivity to catch the way Tony’s dick pulses feebly. He’s gone down to half hard, and it seems his rut’s subsided enough to acknowledge his refractory period because he doesn’t stiffen immediately when Steve strokes him. But the interest is there.

"Oh." This time Steve eases back so he can look at Tony’s eyes, amazement shining in his. "You like the thought of that, too?" He brings his come-soaked fingers to Tony’s jaw, caressing him. His thumb traces Tony’s bottom lip, much like before, but this time Tony takes it into his mouth and sucks with a gaze of open, unfiltered desire. "Would you let me fuck you, Tony?" he whispers.

Tony moans around his finger, his eyes slipping shut. They may be different kinds of creative, but there’s no doubt that Tony’s imagination runs as wild as his.

"Think about it. I’d be the first one there, the first cock you’ve ever taken in your pretty rear… I’d make sure you’d never need anyone else." Steve’s so hard himself, it’s almost painful. Tony nods listlessly, his lips working around Steve’s thumb, sucking the digit with reverence, and Steve feels himself go weak at the thought of Tony letting him do that. Letting him be the first. "Bet I could make you come from it, too. It’d have to be like this, so I could have my hand wrapped around your knot…"

He stops resisting the urge. His other hand drifts. His fingers find Tony’s entrance, still slick with lube, and three slip inside without a problem. Tony moans again, always sweetly responsive.

"Or I could take you from behind," Steve murmurs, starting up a pace again. He starts slow this time, gentle, while his other hand grips Tony’s jaw in place firmly. "I wouldn’t be able to see your face, but I’d be able to hold you down better, since your alpha instincts would probably try to throw me off, huh? Even though you want it, don’t you?"

" _Yes_." Tony pushes weakly into his touch. All the sounds he’s making are small mewls and quiet, breathy gasps of air, and Steve feels each one passing through his lips.

"I’d still be able to get a hand around your knot that way," Steve agrees. "Maybe it won’t feel the same either, but _maybe_ ," he punctuates this with a particularly deep thrust that makes Tony choke on a moan, "if I fuck you hard and good enough, your body would stop caring about who’s fucking who. I could fuck you until you’re coming mindless."

" _Steve_ ," Tony gasps, and he _must_ be sensitive all over, but he keeps rocking back eagerly into Steve’s hand. His cock is hot and heavy against Steve’s stomach, struggling to keep up with the onslaught of pleasure.

"Fuck you through your rut. Wouldn’t that be something?" Steve adjusts his arm — it’s starting to ache a little from the position, but it’s the _best_ kind of ache. Eventually, he finds an angle that allows him to bear his thrusts down on Tony’s prostate, and there his movements start to turn rougher.

Tony’s noises are increasing in volume, soft _ah, ah_ ’s that time beautifully every time Steve fucks his fingers into him, battering his prostate.

"I’d hate to waste a drop of your come, though," Steve husks out. "Always feels so good when you’re buried all the way inside me. _Mm_ , it’s tough, choosing between being filled up by your come or watching you sob on my cock, Tony, you’re just so _pretty_." He pulls out quickly to land a wet smack against one of Tony’s pert cheeks, and Tony whimpers loudly, crumpling into his shoulder. Steve slings his other arm over Tony's upper back and bears him down, inadvertently tilting Tony's ass higher into the air and spreading his hole wider open for Steve.

The room quickly fills with the sounds of sex. Steve's palm lifts from Tony's tailbone each time he pulls out now, his thumb and pinky slapping against Tony’s ass every time he shoves in. Bent into his shoulder, Tony gives him a perfect view of his smooth back down to his ass, the way it bounces and flushes red with the force of Steve’s hand, and Steve groans at the sight and fucks him faster, fucks him harder, fucks him the way he knows Tony _wants_ to be fucked.

"But maybe it doesn’t have to be my cock." Steve’s voice is close to a snarl. "All those toys you love using on me, how would you like to take a ride on one, Tony? I’d keep you pinned on top of me, your cock inside me just waiting to knot while I spread your legs and fuck that vibrator into your ass, the one with little ridges, fuck you until you come and knot me and then," he slams in one last time and grinds his fingertips _hard_ against Tony’s prostate, "keep it pressed against your sweet spot until you’re begging me to—"

" _Steve!_ " Tony wails, his ass clenching like a vice around Steve’s fingers, and how has Tony never allowed himself to be _taken_ like this?

He comes between them, his entire body fighting Steve's firmer grip, his hole squeezing deliciously tight around Steve's fingers. Steve feels Tony's cock jump against his stomach and knows it’s a dry one because there’s no heavy spurt of warmth like before, but that doesn’t mean Tony doesn’t still look _perfect_. Eyes squeezed shut, lips parted in a soundless scream, his cheeks flushed and debauched—"perfect" might not even cover it.

Steve holds him through the aftershocks. It lasts almost as long as his other orgasm, rocking Tony’s body with jitters and punching small, overwhelmed noises from his throat, and Steve is there hushing and petting him through it. "Beautiful," he murmurs, sliding a hand to the back of Tony’s neck and easing him back forward. Tony sways forward with another soft whimper, burrowing his face into the crook of Steve’s shoulder as he struggles to catch his breath.

Steve becomes aware of the dampness on his shoulder, and he realizes that Tony had spilled a few tears.

"Hey." Steve thumbs a wet line away with his cleaner hand. "You okay?"

"Good tears," Tony rasps with a sluggish shake of his head. "Th- They’re good. M’good. So, so good."

It draws a smile from Steve. "Okay. Good."

It takes several minutes for Tony’s breathing to slow, for his side of the bond to slowly start to smooth out again, leaving satiety in its wake.

"Any way you need it, Tony," Steve repeats quietly, cradling Tony close and letting his alpha lean on him until the next wave of his rut arrives. "You just come to me. Let me take care of you, all right? No shame, no judgment. Let me make it good for you too."

It isn’t often that Steve’s the one with something new to show Tony.

The next few ruts are going to be promising.

**Author's Note:**

> i was just thinking about a/b/o and how an alpha designation would just be.....another layer of pressure for tony, you know? because now there're expectations for his sex life too, and since the media's eyes have always been on the stark name, i imagine howard instilled Certain expectations in him from the beginning, and he'd struggle to reconcile what biology and society together tell him what he should and shouldn't stereotypically find enjoyable, with what he himself finds enjoyable. and steve, upon finding that out, would do his best to help him through it.
> 
> come yell @ me on [tumblr](http://goodmorningbeloved.tumblr.com/post/177179475187/any-way-you-want-it-thats-the-way-you-need-it)


End file.
